


Third Time Lucky

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "Christmas tree"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time Lucky

Illya was laying on a furry throw rug, propped up on one elbow trying not to burst out laughing. “It is still crooked.”

Napoleon was standing on his tiptoes returning the gold star to the top of the Christmas tree. “It’ll do for now. That’s the second time you’ve managed to knock it off.”

Illya barked out a laugh. “Me? You are the one who instigated the wrestling match.”

Napoleon sank down to the floor crawling towards Illya on his hands and knees. “I wasn’t wrestling you obtuse Russian. It was supposed to be foreplay.”

“Well, third time lucky Napoleon.”


End file.
